


Sometimes, You're Still Here-Jacksepticeye One Shot

by VegOut



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, I hate myself for this, I'm Sorry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegOut/pseuds/VegOut
Summary: He's gone, but sometimes, she can still feel him there with him.





	

She stood in front of the grave with flowers in her hand. They were tulips, and had always been his favorite.  She placed the flowers in the vase by the headstone before sitting down facing it.  Her head fell into her hands and her eyes let the tears she’d been holding back drip.  She started speaking through her sobs, needing to get her words and feelings out.    
“Sometimes, all I want to do is sleep the day away.  Because sometimes, in my dreams, you’re still here.  And sometimes, when I’m sleeping, I can still hear your voice.  And I can feel your touch against my cheek, and I can see you standing with me, just like in life.  

“But you’re not here.  I can’t feel you hold my hand, and I can’t hear your voice, and I don’t see you standing next to me, because idiots couldn’t even stay sober enough to drive, and they took you from me.  And you probably can’t even hear me right now, because you’re fucking dead!”

She lifted her head slightly, staring at the words engraved on the headstone, words which she had already memorized.    
“Sean McLoughlin. Loved by many, a son, a brother, a lover, a fighter.”

Her hands cupped the sides of her face, sobs wracking her whole body.  The wind blew slowly, her hair being carried behind her.  

“You used to say that when the wind blew in a graveyard, it meant that the one you lost was trying to hug you.  And I wished to God I believed you.  I miss you so much, Sean.”

The wind blew again, this time seeming to circle around her.  A ghostly figure sat on the headstone, staring sadly at his lover sprawled out on his grave, knowing that she couldn’t see him.  His only hope lied in this gesture, which he had been practicing ever since he had come to terms with his death.  He made the wind blow again, picking up a daisy, the girl’s favorite, on its way around her.  The wind stopped, laying the daisy at her feet, and she looked at the headstone as she held it in her hands.  

It was in that moment she realized that he was still with her, and that he had heard what she told him.  As Sean put a hand on her cheek, a shiver went through her.

“I love you too, Sean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. Why did I do this?  
> Anyway, if you liked it, or have suggestions, please leave them in the comments.  
> Veg, Out!


End file.
